


Human!Meta Knight x Reader - Birthday Gift

by NerdQueenie



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Bearded Meta Knight, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Biting, Blow Jobs, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, FemReader - Freeform, Female Reader, Kissing, Loud Sex, Married Couple, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent, Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla, gijinka universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdQueenie/pseuds/NerdQueenie
Summary: You are married to Meta Knight and it's his birthday. You wait for him to come home so you can give him his present.
Relationships: Meta Knight/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Human!Meta Knight x Reader - Birthday Gift

You sat on the bed, wrapped up tightly in your favourite (f/c) robe as you waited for your husband to get home. It was already 8pm and he wasn’t home yet. You let out a long sigh, peering out the window, hoping to see him walking home. Your eyes travelled around the room, counting the rose petals you had scattered before turning your attention to the unlit candles. You didn’t want to light them just yet.  
A turn of the door handle and the creak of the door broke you out of your thoughts. Meta Knight was finally home. You stood up with a big smile and walked over to him as he shut the door.   
“Sorry I’m late, the king had me working—” He turned around and paused, looking around the room.  
“Oh? What’s the occasion?” He asked.  
“Welcome home, my love.” You let out a soft giggle. “And happy birthday.”  
“Thank you, mi amor.” He removed his mask as he stepped forward, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you into a passionate kiss.

You broke the kiss and stepped back into your room to light the candles. After lighting each one, you walked back out to Meta Knight and grabbed his hand, leading him to the bedroom with a cheeky smile. You let go of his hand and sauntered over to the bed, sitting down.  
“Time to open your present~” You licked your lips seductively, tugging on the loosely tied belt that held your robe closed.  
Meta Knight chuckled and reached for the belt, pulling it loose and removing the robe from you and revealed the sexy lingerie you were wearing underneath, leaving very little to the imagination.  
“You like your present, darling?” You giggled.  
“Well,” he began as his hand travelled to your stomach, and up to your breasts. “This is…quite the gift.”  
Before you could say anything, Meta Knight attacked your neck with kisses and nips, the short hairs of his beard tickling your skin. His hand snaked down to your clothed pussy, gently rubbing your sensitive pearl through the fabric of your panties. You let out a soft moan, running your fingers through his long, navy hair. You both fell back onto the bed, and your husband pulled away from your neck to admire his handiwork before his eyes travelled up to meet yours. He hovered over you and cupped your cheek, causing you to smile and nuzzle into his hand.

“I love you so much,” He whispered before giving you a long, passionate kiss.   
You returned the passion, your tongue demanding entrance. Meta Knight opened his mouth, allowing access. He moaned deeply into the kiss as your tongue explored his mouth. You both pulled away for air, panting heavily. He planted a small kiss on your lips before moving down your body, planting kisses on the way. He gave you a mischievous smirk as he reached your womanhood.  
“As much as I love these…” He smirked, hooking his fingers over the waistband. “They are in my way.”  
Meta Knight slowly pulled your panties down to your ankles, letting you kick them off. He leaned forward, biting your inner thigh with a hungry growl before focusing on your dripping heat.  
“You’re already so wet for me, mi amor.” He licked his lips, running a finger up your slit before spreading your lips and flicking his tongue on you sensitive clit. You moaned loudly as he viciously licked and sucked on your little pearl.  
“Ohh…M-Meta Knight.” You managed to gasp out through the waves of please.  
Meta Knight moaned as he continued to eat you out, the vibration of his voice resonating through your clit. He slipped a finger into your wet heat and slowly began pumping it before adding another, causing you to buck your hips. You could feel the pleasure building, making you pant harder. Meta Knight began pumping his fingers faster. He stopped sucking on you clit to speak.  
“Come for me, mi amor…” He whispered.  
Your body obeyed the command. Your eyes rolled back as you moaned loudly and wildly bucked your hips into his hand, your pussy clenching around his fingers. After coming down from your high, he withdrew his fingers and stood up.

“That was beautiful…” He moaned as he fumbled with his belt buckle.  
You quickly sat up and put your hands on his. “Let me…”  
Meta Knight moved his hands out of the way, allowing you to undo his belt and unzip his pants as he removed his shirt and cape, revealing his muscular chest covered in old battle scars. He let his pants fall to his ankles before kicking them off, revealing his black boxer briefs and an impressive bulge eager to break free of its confines. You gently placed a hand over the bulge, causing Meta Knight to close his eyes and roll his hips into your hand. You giggled as he growled in frustration at your teasing. You decided he had enough torture and pulled his underwear down, his huge member springing free. You wrapped your hand around his throbbing member, giving it a few experimental pumps. Meta Knight let out a low moan, mumbling your name as you increased your speed before taking him in your mouth. He choked out a moan as you bobbed your head up and down on his cock, sucking hard. He bit down on his hand, wanting to just grab your head and thrust his whole cock into your mouth. He felt himself getting close.  
“Th-that’s enough, mi a-amor…” He ran his hand through your hair as you lifted your head, releasing the tip of his member with a loud pop. “I don’t want this to be over too soon.”  
You walked around him so the bed was behind him and gave him a gentle push, making him fall back onto the bed. He shifted to a more comfortable position as you climbed on top of him, lining up his member to your soaked entrance. You lowered yourself onto his cock, letting out a soft moan as his cock sank into you pussy. You sat there for a moment, letting yourself adjust to his size before slowly riding him. You ran your hands up his chest and to his face, cupping it in your hands. Meta Knight couldn’t take it anymore, grabbing your hips and slamming you down on his cock, making you cry out in pleasure. He pounded furiously into you before flipping you over onto the bed so he was on top and continued thrusting roughly into you, hitting your g-spot with every thrust. He was driving you crazy with his animalistic growls and wild fucking. You could feel your release building.  
“I…I’m going to…” You managed to breathe out before your release hit.  
You yelled out as you came, biting down on your husband’s shoulder. Meta Knight moaned loudly as his thrusts became faster and uneven, chasing his own release. He finally filled you pussy with his seed before rolling off of you, the both of you spent.  
“Happy birthday, darling…” You snuggled close to him as he wrapped his arm around you.  
Meta Knight smiled softly, planting a kiss on your forehead. The two of you slowly drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first NSFW fanfic (and a self-indulgent one at that) so I'm sorry if it's bad!


End file.
